Following are publications which disclose background information related to the present invention. These publications are discussed in greater depth in the Background sections indicated. Restriction maps of Ri plasmids are disclosed by G. A. Huffman et al. (1984) J. Bacteriol. 157:269-275; L. Jouanin (1984) Plasmid 12:91-102; and M. Pomponi et al. (1983) Plasmid 10:119-129 (see TIP Plasmid DNA). L. Herrera-Estrella et al. (1983) Nature 303:209-213, provides examples of use of the nos promoter to drive expression in plants of heterologous foreign structural genes. N. Murai et al. (1983) Science 222:476-482, reported the ocs promoter could drive expression of an intron-containing fusion gene having foreign coding sequences. (Manipulations of the TIP Plasmids). R. F. Barker et al. (1983) Plant Molec. Biol. 2:335-350, and R. F. Barker and J. D. Kemp, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 553,786 disclose the complete sequence of the T-DNA from the octopine-type plasmid pTi15955; homologous published sequences of other Ti plasmid genes are referenced therein. Barker and Kemp also taught use of various octopine T-DNA promoters to drive expression in plants of various structural genes (Genes on the TIP Plasmids).